


FFXV SHIP BOOK

by KawaiiKittenNyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKittenNyx/pseuds/KawaiiKittenNyx
Summary: Final Fantasy 15 Shipping Book for those who ship certain characters with each other. Short book with different short chapters about certain ships. May also do Alternate Universe as well with ships depending on mood. First time writing Final Fantasy related book. Characters maybe not 100% in character and please do not get mad. All Final Fantasy characters belong to Square Enix. Certain chapters contain spoilers about the video game some do not contain spoilers. Not related to the movie Kingsglaive or the anime. I am typing this based on the some parts of the video game a little not one hundred percent the game.





	1. IgNoct

Ignis Scientia a man who believed he didn't need a person in his life. Well he thought wrong when he met Prince Noctis Lucius Caelum at a young age. Ignis only thought of Noctis as someone who would need to learn responsibilities of ruling a kingdom in future years. Ignis was Noctis' royal advisor nothing more nothing less. As years went by they went to school together and once they graduated began going on quests with Prompto and Gladio. After a while Ignis began to develop feelings for the young prince. Noctis was nineteen and well Ignis himself was twenty-one years old. Prompto and Gladio had already retreated to the tents. Should Ignis just tell Noctis how he feels or?... Ignis decided not to tell Noctis properly instead he leaned in and kissed Noctis' lips. Noctis' face flushed red as he kissed his royal advisor back. The two knew this relationship was wrong on so many levels Noctis was supposed to marry Lunafreya. Ignis pulls back from the kiss pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me for my indecency Noct." Ignis said stoic. "Ignis it's fine I didn't know you felt that way about me I-" Noctis' voice faltered. "I feel the same way Ignis I am nervous I am supposed to be marrying Lunafreya." Noctis looked away. "Miss.Lunafreya is a great match for you... Noctis even though it is only for political marriage." Ignis' posture faltered a little. "Look at us." Noctis chuckled. "Getting all love like and mushy towards each other." Noctis smiled. "..." Ignis doesn't reply. "Ignis....hug me please." Noctis demands. "Noctis I can't." Ignis makes an excuse. "I said hug me!" Noctis demands more stubborn. Ignis walks over and uncomfortably wraps his arms around the young prince. "This is unusual and awkward not to mention unacceptabl-" Ignis gets kissed by the young prince more. The stars are out, the cresent moon shining ever so brightly, the temperature warm due to the bonfire pit still being lit, no wind was blowing it was beautiful breathtaking, and it was just the perfect place for the two.


	2. Promptis

Prompto felt useless to the young prince his best friend. All the others had a purpose Ignis the royal advisor and Gladiolus the royal shield. All Prompto was, was a photographer Ignis pulled over the Regalia they were going on a quest. Ignis and Gladio get ahead of the two.

"Noctis.." Prompto is calling out to the young prince.

"Yes Prompto?" Noctis responds.

"I-i can't do this anymore Noctis I am useless to you, useless to the group, and all I am is a burden." Prompto is beginning to cry.

"Prompto.. you are my best friend I don't want to lose you I don't want to let you go." Noctis came up to Prompto brushing his tears away with his fingers. "Prompto look at me." Noctis demands Prompto shakes his head no.

Even though Prompto refuses Noctis uses his fingers gripping Prompto's chin. Pulling him in for a kiss Prompto's face red he stops crying. Noctis stops kissing him pulling away and continues to walk. Prompto is at a loss for words, but catches up to the prince pulling him in for a hug from behind. Noctis stops walking a smile on his face this is how much he loved Prompto that silly chocoboy. Noctis heart always fluttered when looking at Prompto.


	3. Promptio

Gladiolus never really felt deep affection for anyone except for his little sister Iris, but that changed he definitely loved to pick on Prompto. They were currently running and it was hot outside.

"It's hot outside." Prompto whined.

"Then lose the jacket." Gladio replied.

"So you can see my awesome muscles?!" Prompto exclaimed.

"No they're quite weak." Gladio responded.

"Not as bad as Noct's." Prompto whined.

"They are not that bad!" Noctis shouts from ahead.

Prompto snickered as they complete what they were doing and set up for camp. Everyone else is asleep except for Gladio and Prompto. Gladio observes Prompto eating cup noodles and Prompto is eating a bit messily. Gladio notices some noodles on Prompto's chin and he gets up from where he is sitting. Walking over to Prompto who has stopped eating.

"Yeah big guy what's up?" Prompto noticed Gladio walking towards him.

"Not much except you got a little something on your face." Gladio smirks.

"Where?!" Prompto asks curiously.

"Right here." Gladio licks up the noodle eating it off of Prompto's face which is red in embarrassment.

"Well you have something on your face too!" Prompto lightly shouts.

"Oh really where?" Gladio raises a brow.

"Right here." Prompto states smacking his lips a little rough on Gladio.

Gladio's stoic face goes to a slight hue of pink. Before wrapping his muscular arms around Prompto. Shortly after they retreat to the tent for the night.


	4. Gladnis

Gladio smirks at Ignis while Ignis tries keeping a straight face. It faltered in which case Gladio got a smile out of Ignis. Specs has always been his favorite and Gladio wanted to show it to Ignis. Prompto and Noctis were out at the Chocobo farm. 

"Hey Specs?" Gladio questioned.

"Yes Gladio?" Ignis looks up from his Ebony.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Gladio questioned Ignis.

Ignis was hesitant at first. "I would absolutely love to go on a date with you."

Gladio mentally thought 'Score he wants to go on a date with me.' At first he thought it wouldn't work, but it did.

"Where do you want to go?" Ignis asked.

Gladio thought he wouldn't get this far so he speaks quickly. "A diner would be nice lets go." He smiled.

They went to the diner at Hammerhead since that was the one they were closest to. Afterwards Ignis and Gladio went for a walk together. 

"Gladio?" Ignis questioned.

"Yes Specs?" Gladio questioned.

"I have a deep interest in you." Ignis' cheeks flushed a little.

"I was hoping you would say that." Gladio responded.

They both went in for a kiss Gladio's lips a little rugged and Ignis' a bit soft. Gladio pulled back and he smiled at Ignis.

"What's wrong Gladio?" Ignis is concerned.

"Your lips are soft and taste like Ebony." Gladio responded.

"And yours do now as well." Ignis smiled at Gladio.

They headed back to the Chocobo Farm to meet with Noctis and Prompto.


	5. Ravyn

Ravus came to Ardyn's working area to drop off more paperwork. Ravus knocked on the door and Ardyn opened the door. 

"I have more paperwork for you." Ravus said to Ardyn.

"All this paperwork in one day and I am very tired already." Ardyn had bags around his eyes.

"I know awful isn't it?" Ravus smirked.

"Definitely I am growing old." Ardyn joked even though he was over like a three thousand years old.

Nobody knew about Ardyn's past not even Ravus. Ardyn never even loved anybody after the accident dealing with his past, but Ravus was a whole new field himself. Long locks of beautiful blond hair and two breathtaking eyes both different colors one blue one purple. Ravus' eyes were the most attractive to Ardyn. He let Ravus in closing the door behind them.

"I see you have got a lot done already." Ravus sees the hard work Ardyn has done.

"Thank you Ravus." Ardyn responds.

"The chancellor does deserve a break." Ravus smiles walking over to Ardyn pushing him down into a chair.

Ardyn thought he was dreaming until Ravus' lips touched his and he kissed Ravus back. Ravus messed with Ardyn's scarf and Ardyn smiled. 

"You should take a nap." Ravus tells Ardyn.

"But work is importan-" 

"Nap Ardyn." Ravus demands.

"Then nap with me." Ardyn spoke out.

"As you wish I shall nap with you." Ravus goes behind Ardyn's desk pulling out a light blanket.

Wrapping the blanket around Ardyn and himself. Ravus kissed Ardyn one last time before they took a nap in the chair.


	6. GladNoct

The group got separated from each other Prompto and Ignis together. Gladio and Noctis together how did this event happen? An unsafe structure fell and barricaded them off from each other. Not even Gladio could remove the rocks nor Ignis at the other side.

"Damn can't get through." Gladio panted sweat trickled down his body.

"You tried Gladio we can look for another route." Noctis responded.

"I know, but we are normally not separated and not for long either." Gladio said.

"I don't mind some alone time together especially when you are the royal shield I can trust you to protect me along with me protecting myself." Noctis responded confidently.

"Lets keep going there has to be a path that connects somewhere." Gladio responded.

Gladio and Noctis walked down the pathway together. A couple of monsters came by, but the two defeated them quite easily. The two kept going the cave began to get darker. 

"It would be best to find camp and set it up." Noctis tells Gladio.

"Agreed." Gladio hums.

The two find camp and set up camp. They're not like Ignis who can cook or do other things Ignis can do and well all they had was cup noodles. Gladio came over to Noct and they began eating noodles together.

"Gladio I am cold." Noctis informed him the fire must've not been enough to keep the young prince warm.

"Shield coming over prepare for lift off." Gladio joked picking Noctis up and Gladio sat where Noctis was previously sitting.

Noctis nuzzled his face into Gladio's chest as warmth envelops him. Gladio begins humming a tune and Noctis closes his eyes.

"Gladio." Noctis called his name.

"Yes Prince Noctis?" Gladio stopped humming.

Noctis opens his eyes pulling back from Gladio a little.

"You're really warm thank you for keeping me warm." Noctis responds to Gladio. "Gladio do you like someone?" Noctis questioned.

"You mean relationship wise? Yes of course I do." Gladio chuckled a little.

"Do you mind me asking?" Noctis questioned.

"Not at all." Gladio smiled looking down at Noctis it was obviously Noctis he loved.

"Then who is it?" Noctis asked.

"Well he is a prince, has black hair, and has been my friend for years." Gladio responded. "And he is now sitting in my lap while we are next to the campfire." 

"It's me!" Noctis laughed a little. "Can I have a kiss?" Noctis asked Gladio.

"If you can reach." Gladio teased.

Noctis reached up, but couldn't reach Gladio all the way he pouted.

"Oh no not that look." Gladio joked. 

Noctis pouted more and Gladio gave in craning his neck down kissing the prince. They pulled back from each other and Noctis snuggled closer to Gladio.

"I could sleep out here with you." Noctis said.

"I don't need you catching a cold." Gladio put Noctis in the tent.

Gladio put the campfire out heading back towards the tent. Noctis cuddles up to Gladio taking in his scent and warmth. They will continue to look for the others the next day, but for now they get some rest.


	7. GladioXPrompto! AU Werewolf.

Gladio was best friends with Prompto he wanted to confess his love, but deep down inside is a monster in him. A side he doesn't want Prompto to see ever. Gladio spent lots of time with Prompto they would hangout everyday.

"I have to go Prompto." Gladio said.

"But Gladio please stay the night." Prompto begged.

"I can't Prompto even though I want to." Gladio frowned.

Gladio got up to leave Prompto's apartment. It was a small neat apartment that costed eight hundred gil a month. 

"Gladio!" Prompto cried out.

Gladio ignored him going out of the apartment complex. Prompto followed him outside it was raining and it was night time almost.

"Prompto stop following me I beg of you for your safety." Gladio looked at him with sorrow.

"Why?!" Prompto cried out.

"Because if I bite you, you will be cursed with it." Gladio frowned. "Now go back inside." Gladio demanded sternly.

"What do you mean?!" Prompto is confused.

"The sun is going down Prompto inside NOW!" Gladio yelled.

Prompto had tears sliding down his face as he ran back inside. The sun went down Gladio began to experience pain shooting through his whole body. He let out a howl like cry and he didn't know Prompto was watching. Gladio was a big black werewolf with a sleek coat and he was bulky. Gladio now a wolf smelled a rabbit nearby and chased after it killing it. Prompto who was watching from the small window of the apartment complex was horrified. Prompto wanted to know how this happened to Gladio and who did it. Prompto watched Gladio until he went out of sight. Prompto panicked running back up to his apartment and grabbed his phone. He called Noctis on the phone it rang three times before Noctis picked up.

"Hey Prompto what's up?" Noctis asked nonchalantly.

"Gladio, Gladio something is wrong." Prompto panicked.

"What is wrong with Gladio?" Noctis questioned.

"GLADIO IS A WEREWOLF WHAT THE HECK!?!" Prompto yelled and was confused.

"What?!" Noctis yelled on the phone line.

"I don't understand!!" Prompto panicked more. "I think I am having a panic attack!" Prompto can barely breathe as he choked up he began to shake.

"I am on my way Prompto stay inside." Noctis hung up on Prompto.

Everything seemed to slow down Prompto could barely breathe he was shaking so bad it was unbelievable. Prompto couldn't comprehend what happened. Prompto forgot he shut the door, but it wasn't locked and Prince Noctis came in with Ignis. Noctis wasn't panicking and Ignis began to help Prompto with his panic attack. After a while Prompto calmed down Noctis giving him a hug.

"I just don't understand Noctis." Prompto was confused.

"Well Ignis and I are well warlocks."Noctis said  Prompto backed into the wall.

"Am I the only human?!" Prompto yelled out panicked.

"No Cindy, Sid, Cor, Iris, Dino and people in this apartment complex are human." Noctis said.

"How do you explain what happened to Gladio?" Prompto was shaking.

"Someone is a werewolf then and they bit Gladio as a result." Noctis said.

"Why did I not know sooner?!" Prompto shouted Ignis slapped him.

"Man up Prompto you are acting soft and like a brat." Ignis said stoic.

"Oww." Prompto whined.

"Gladio was going to confess to you after he confessed his love for you." Noctis informed Prompto whose eyes widened.

"He loves me?!" Prompto darted up excitedly.

"Yes it is undeniable his affection towards you Prompto." Ignis pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Is there a way to cure this werewolf part of him?" Prompto asked.

"Unfortunately not even Noctis and I have tried to no avail." Ignis was serious.

"Well... I guess to be with someone you love you got to do the impossible." Prompto dashed out the door.

"PROMPTO NO!!" Noctis and Ignis bothed yelled trying to chase after him.

They were to late because Prompto got a head start he went out to look for Gladio. He found Gladio's wolf form eating a deer Gladio sure does eat a lot. 

"Hey Gladio!" Prompto shouted and the wolf form of Gladio turned around. 

His eyes looked intently at Prompto this time Prompto wasn't all that scared. Gladio's wolf form didn't approach Prompto. Instead it bolted at him and bit him in the neck it wasn't enough to kill him, but it would hospitalize him at the most if he was found in time.

"Prompto?!" Noctis yelled panicked.

"I am over here." Prompto tried to speak loudly, but Noctis couldn't hear him.

"PROMPTO!" Noctis yelled.

"I am over here.." Prompto's voice was faint.

"I've found him Noct." Ignis said and Prompto blacked out.

Noctis and Ignis rushed Prompto to the hospital. To which a doctor tended to Prompto's wounds. The doctor told Ignis and Noctis that he would need a blood transfusion due to blood loss. Neither of them could donate so they called in Cindy and she gave him the blood that saved his life.  Prompto wouldn't wake up until the next day. The three stayed at the hospital to make sure Prompto didn't die.

"Gladio!" Prompto darted up yelling his name.

"Prompto!" Ignis, Cindy, and Noctis said in unison.

"Thank the gods you are still alive." Noctis hugged Prompto. "Don't ever do that again!" Noctis yelled at him.

"Ah same old Prince Noctis, same old Iggy, and same old Cindy." Prompto smiled.

Prompto then looked around the area and noticed he was in the hospital.

"What happened?" Prompto frowned.

"You don't remember?" Ignis' brows furrowed.

"No I do not." Prompto frowned.

"Gladio bit you and now you will turn on a full moon too." Ignis informed Prompto.

"N-now I remember." Prompto frowned a little.

"Prompto!" Gladio bellowed charging in.

"Gladio!!!" Prompto cheered jumping up from the hospital bed.

"Prompto they told me everything why didn't you listen to me?!" Gladio raised his voice.

"Because I wanted to be with you." Prompto responded.

"Okay we are leaving." Ignis, Noctis, and Cindy left.

"Prompto I love you." Gladio picked up Prompto.

"I love you too Gladio." Prompto hugged Gladio.

"Now we are stuck like that together and it is my fault." Gladio looked upset.

"It's okay I get to spend more time with you." Prompto responded.

"Alright." Gladio smiled. "I want to be with you forever." Gladio smiled wider.

"So do I Gladio, So do I." Prompto nuzzled Gladio's neck.

That's what they did spent time with each other often and especially on the full moon.


	8. Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some in game spoilers continue at your own risk. Other than that I hope this chapter is to satisfaction.

Ignis normally found Prompto annoying yet Prompto hasn't been acting right as of lately. Ignis notices Prompto has been acting strange for three days straight. Especially in the regalia never has Prompto been quiet in the regalia. Even Gladio and Noctis have talked about it with Ignis. Maybe it was when Noctis confused and tricked by Ardyn pushed Prompto off the train. When Prompto came back it was like he had changed. He did change he was more sad and depressed then happy. Sometimes when Gladio cracked a joke he laughed. The same with Noctis it seems like Prompto was more distant than closer. Ignis never wanted to see Prompto sad so Ignis came up with a plan. They were on yet another quest Ignis and Prompto fell behind a little. Gladio up front with Noctis cracking jokes with each other. Ignis wanted to surprise Prompto so when they walked past some flowers Iggy pulled out one of his dual daggers. Ignis cut at the bottom of the flower which happened to be some lilies. Soon afterward Ignis caught back up with Prompto.

"Hey Prompto." Iggy spoke.

"Yeah Iggy?" Prompto questioned as they continued.

"I got these for you." Ignis had a slight blush across his face.

Prompto stopped looking at Ignis with the lilies in Ignis' hand. A small smile came to Prompto's face and a blush. Shaky yet nervously Prompto took the flowers pressing them to his face smelling them. They then continued their walk Prompto carrying the lilies he began to hum. Ignis smiled hearing Prompto hum it filled his heart with warmth. 

"Um Prompto?" Ignis questioned.

"Yes specs?" Prompto took his eyes off the lilies to look at Ignis.

"Will you go on an outing just you and I?" Ignis questioned the blonde.

"Yes." Prompto nodded a small blush coming to his face.

"Good I have an idea to where we are going." Ignis responded.

"Okay." Prompto radiated joy.

The mission was a success Gladio and Noctis retreated to the tent. Ignis earlier had asked to use the regalia. Which Noctis agreed to Prompto followed Ignis to the car they got in. Ignis began to drive the regalia down the road and Prompto messed with the radio. Careless Whisper by Wham! Came on and Prompto began to sing along. Ignis was happy to see Prompto starting to go back to normal. Ignis was driving to Duscae to the Wiz Chocobo Post. Ignis kept driving down the road they had to stop once to refill the regalia. Ignis continued driving down the road and finally they arrived at the Chocobo post.

"Iggy!!" Prompto squealed with joy tears brimming at his eyes as Ignis parked the car.

"It's been a long time since we have been here and I thought it would be an ideal place for our-"

"Date!!" Prompto squeaked as tears streamed down his face.

Ignis' face went red at the mention of date so Prompto knew. Ignis didn't want Prompto to cry and Ignis began to wipe Prompto's tears away. Before kissing Prompto's cheeks Prompto's face flushed red.

"Please don't cry Prompto." Ignis said softly.

"Sorry I am an emotional mess right now." Prompto sniffles. "Thank you Ignis, thank you so much." Prompto smiled.

"Let's go Prompto." Ignis got out of the car shutting his door.

Ignis walked over to Prompto's side opening the door Prompto stepped all the way out standing next to Iggy. Ignis shut the door locking the regalia's doors. Prompto entwined their fingers together as they entered the Chocobo Post. They raced chocobos together and afterwards took the chocobos back to their areas. Prompto was petting his chocobo and Ignis was petting his chocobo as well. Prompto's chocobo let out a "kweh". Before knocking Prompto into Ignis. The two fell to the ground and the chocobo snickered.

"You, you evil chocobo!" Prompto shouted then pouted.

"Haha someone is embarrassed." Iggy laughed pressing his specs to the bridge of his nose.

"Am not!" Prompto shouted.

"Prove it." Ignis said as Prompto got up.

"See perfectly fine!" Prompto chimed.

"I see then you wouldn't mind if I?" Ignis questioned getting up dusting himself off.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Prompto looked confused.

"Wouldn't mind if I did this." Ignis said leaning in kissing Prompto on the lips.

Their kiss deepened Promtpo's face was really red while Ignis a slight blush across his face. Afterwards Prompto and Ignis went out for a picnic at night.

"So what does this mean?" Prompto was so confused about their kiss earlier.

"Well I was thinking more of the lines of can we start a relationship without the other's finding out?" Ignis said formally looking at the basket full of goods.

"Oh Iggy it will be hard keeping it a secret, but as long as I get to be with you that's all that matters!" Prompto exclaimed

"I've come up with a new recipe." Ignis responded.

"What really now?! What is it?!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Boyfriend material." Ignis joked.

"Iggy we need to work on your joking skills." Prompto said.

"No I will enjoy my jokes as long as it makes you happy." Ignis said in a rasp voice.

"I am happy Iggy happy with you." Prompto cuddled closer to Ignis.

They eventually ate the baked goods then headed back to camp where Gladio was snoring like and bear. Noctis on the other hand was shaking in his sleep. Iggy checked on Noctis to notice he was cold and gave him and extra blanket. Afterwards Ignis cuddled up to Prompto. Prompto resting his head on Ignis' chest. Prompto fell asleep and Iggy should go to sleep as well. Yet Iggy watches Prompto a little longer well actually a lot longer than normal. It was about midnight before Iggy feel asleep looking at Prompto's handsome face. Ignis wanted to make Prompto happy and Ignis would indeed do whatever it took to make the young one smile. The two dreamt about each other and their future together. It was going to be a long future together yet tolerable.


	9. Prompto x Ardyn Slave!NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | NSFW Content with rape and swearing in it. If you feel uncomfortable with what I have written please skip to the next part!

Prompto was chained to the wall. The floor completely uncomfortable. Why was it so uncomfortable? Prompto was bare naked his bottom touching the floor as cold as a winter day with snow on the ground. Prompto sat in silence there was only one door and no windows. Prompto couldn't tell how many days, months, or even years had passed. Sometimes Prompto talked to himself in the tone and voices of his friends. Prompto could barely even remember Noctis' face, Ignis' face, and Gladio's face. Some days he wished they would come through that door to rescue him from Ardyn. The things Ardyn did to him were horrible and chaining him to this cold wall was one of them. Everyday Ardyn came through that door Ardyn would start with taking his hat and scarf off. Ardyn would then ask Prompto how his day went and Prompto didn't respond to Ardyn ever. Prompto was Ardyn's forced sex slave. Ardyn would continue to strip down. Prompto shivered at the thought. Everyday Ardyn raped him and Prompto would always hope it would end that Noctis would come to save him. After a while he had given up hope on ever being saved by his friends. He spent nights crying himself to sleep or what he assumed to be nights. Ardyn entered the room for the first time today. 

"You must be cold by now my poor pet." Ardyn purred.

Prompto on the other hand turned his face into a scowl of disgust.

"I am cold asshole." Prompto's voice dripped with venom and hatred.

"Now, now Prompto you shouldn't talk to your master like that." Ardyn chuckled.

Ardyn walked up to Prompto putting his scarf and hat on Prompto. Ardyn grabbed out another set of handcuffs cuffing Prompto's wrists. Ardyn uncuffed the wall cuffs and Prompto dropped to the ground. 

"We're going to have some fun." Ardyn's voice rose a little in excitement.

Prompto didn't respond to Ardyn. Ardyn lifted Prompto up bridal style carrying him to a master bed. Ardyn set Prompto down gently before going to a dresser and grabbing a set of handcuffs. Ardyn put one of those handcuffs on the bed and clasped the other to one of Prompto's wrists. Ardyn then grabbed a ball gag putting it in Prompto's mouth. Prompto did not find what Ardyn did to him interesting. Ardyn stripped himself down and Prompto looked away from Ardyn. Prompto felt something warm down on his member. Prompto gasped as some heat was returned to his body. Prompto looked down noticing that Ardyn was stroking his member. Prompto was getting extremely aroused and began to moan softly.

"Prompto~ " purred Ardyn with excitement. "Does that feel good?" Ardyn smiled mischievously.

Prompto moaned through the ball gag as Ardyn stroked his member harder and faster. Prompto's member got harder and harder his hips bucked with pleasure. Ardyn then popped Prompto's member in his mouth. Ardyn began sucking up and down Prompto's member. Prompto's toes curled in sexual excitement. Ardyn continued to suck on Prompto's member a little faster and harder. Prompto's member was all the way in Ardyn's mouth. That made Prompto even more harder. Pre-cum dripped down from Ardyn's mouth. Ardyn took Prompto's member out of his mouth.

"You better cum in my mouth and I mean it." Ardyn demanded.

Prompto didn't respond to Ardyn, because obviously the ball gag was in his mouth. Ardyn re-popped Prompto's member in his mouth. Ardyn had Prompto's member all the way in his mouth. Prompto could feel his cum start to go through his member and ooze out in Ardyn's mouth. Ardyn let all of Prompto's cum drip back onto Prompto's member. Ardyn adjusted himself under Prompto harshly inserting his member inside Prompto. Ardyn hit Prompto's prostate. Prompto screamed through the ball gag writhing in pain. As Ardyn thrusted harder and rougher in Prompto. Hot tears streamed down Prompto's face. When suddenly a loud explosion sounded downstairs. Ardyn stopped thrusting in Prompto's ass. Ardyn was inside Prompto when the alarm went off. The phone on Ardyn's bedside rang loudly. Ardyn groaned in frustration. Ardyn picked up the phone and Ravus was screaming on the other end.

"Noctis and his friends are here!" Ravus' voice full of anger.

"I'm on my way." Ardyn responds slamming the phone down harshly hanging up.

Ardyn removes himself from under Prompto. Ardyn puts his clothes back on.

"I'll be back pet." Ardyn giggles before leaving the room closing the door.

More explosions could be heard downstairs. Prompto wriggled on the bed as much as he could making as much noise as possible.  Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood a big bulky man with a chocobo tattoo his shield in hand with his sword.

"!!!!!" Prompto was excited to see Gladio.

"The what the fuck happened Prompto?! My gosh you are chained up, what the hell is a ball gag doing in your mouth?!, and why are you naked?!" Gladio roared in frustration.

Gladio used the sword to break the chain from the bed. Cut the other one's holding Prompto's hands together. Prompto removed the ball gag and put on clothes.

"We've got to go." Prompto's voice came out raspy.

"What did they do to you Prompto?!" Gladio said stabbing a MT.

"You mean Ardyn." Prompto responded Gladio ran over another MT as they exited the room.

"What'd that sick fucker do to you?!" Gladio shouted over the roar of gun shots from MTs he shielded Prompto and himself.

"He raped me numerous times." Prompto whispered tears streamed down his cheeks.

"NOCT KILL ARDYN!" Gladio shouted over the stairway.

All the boys escaped safely only with a few injuries. The whole place was destroyed on the inside the MTs all dead. Ravus and Ardyn are the only ones who lived. Ardyn was injured though and Prompto told Noctis and Ignis what happened to him. They gave him lots of hugs, gave him his outfits, and fed him his favorite meal for the next four months. Prompto was never hurt again by Ardyn.


	10. IgNoct Vampire!AU! NSFW!

//The Majority of this book will now be nsfw.

Ignis was hungry his stomach rumbled with each step he took. His eyes turned red as he walked on the sidewalk. His shoes clicking with every step he took. The sound of his shoes echoing the rain poured down harshly. The sidewalk was very wet Ignis could slip if he did not pay attention. His shoes gripped tightly to the sidewalk. His clothes were damp clinging to his figure. He did not check the weather before he had went out and did not bring an umbrella. His hair was a mess it wasn't styled like it always had been, because the rain ruined it. He arrived at Noctis' home a place he had worked at for many years as a royal advisor. So many years had gone by since then, but since he was a vampire his youth was still with him. Once he was turned into a vampire his eyesight returned back to him. He got to see what Noctis looked like handsome even with his facial hair. He loved every inch of Noctis and every imperfection. Ignis pushed open the gate walking through and it shut behind him. Ignis walked up to the door unlocking it with a spare key. He entered the dark mansion taking the key out of the lock hole. He pocketed the key shutting the door. 

"Ignis where have you been?" Noctis voice calls out.

"I took a walk and it started to rain." Ignis spoke briskly.

"I see that you are hungry." Noctis appeared in front of him.

"I could say honestly yes I am." Ignis bit on his lower lip a little blood coming out.

Noctis came up to Ignis touching him. Noctis flinched at Ignis' coldness Ignis was still wet to.

"You'll catch a cold wearing those clothes." Noctis sighed shaking his head.

"I know this." Ignis responded.

Noctis tugged at Ignis' shirt the buttons breaking off Ignis' shirt sliding down his shoulders off his body. Revealing a toned body there were signs of a six pack beginning. Noctis bit his lower lip Ignis liked the sight of it, it turned him on slightly. Noctis took off his own shirt that excited Ignis even more.

"I see that you are excited." Noctis chuckles.

"I'm sorry Noctis." Ignis calmed down.

"No, no it's okay." Noctis smiled. "Eat." Noctis commands Ignis.

Ignis closes the gap between him and Noctis. Ignis' fangs came out sharp and pointy Noctis didn't flinch. Ignis gently sinks his fangs into Noctis' throat. He drinks Noctis' blood slowly. Noctis' blood is sweet. Noctis' lets out a soft moan wrapping his arms around Ignis. This excites Ignis even more. Noctis rubs his pelvic area onto Ignis' pelvic area and Ignis' member rises. Ignis stops drinking Noctis' blood gently pulling his fangs out. 

"Noctis." Ignis' face is flushed red.

"I want you Specs." Noctis demands.

"Are you sure?" Ignis looks at him.

"Yes I do." Noctis blushes.

Noctis un-zips Ignis' pants really fast unbuttoning them. Tugging them down they fall to Ignis' ankles. Noctis pulls down Ignis' boxers down to his knees. Noctis strokes Ignis' member getting him harder and harder. Ignis unbuttons Noctis' pants as they fall to the ground and rips his boxers off. Noctis flinces a little then teases Ignis by popping only the tip of Ignis' member in his mouth. Ignis lets out a soft gasp of excitement. Ignis grabs Noctis' hair holding it up gently. Noctis continues down Ignis' member taking Ignis all in his mouth. Noctis goes up and down with rapid motions Ignis' body trembles with pleasure. Ignis' member throbs it is very hard. 

"N-Noct." Ignis pants softly.

"Mmm?" Noctis looks up at Ignis member still in his mouth.

"C-can I finish inside you?" Ignis pleads Noctis removes his mouth from Ignis' member.

"Yes you can." Noctis smirks.

Ignis lifts Noctis up taking him to the living room. Ignis sets Noctis' feet on the floor softly letting him go Noctis lays his stomach on the arm rest. Ignis positions himself behind Noctis stroking Noctis' bottom softly. 

"Ready?" Ignis purred into Noctis' ear.

"Yes." Noctis hummed.

"Alright." Ignis gently pushes inside Noctis .

Noctis lets out a soft gasp of excitement. Ignis pounds harder and harder inside Noctis. Quickly Noctis grabs onto the couch letting out soft little gasps and moans. Ignis continues to thrust inside Noctis. His pre-cum entered Noctis who lets out some more gasping. An hour and a half later Ignis lets out all his cum into Noctis. If Noctis were human he would be exhausted. Instead, Noctis' member was fully erect throbbing. Ignis got down on his hands and knees. Noctis rammed his member harshly into Ignis. Who let out a grunt of pain before Noctis kept thrusting into him. Noctis thrusted harder and harder into Ignis. He enjoyed every thrust Noctis did into him. Noctis' pre-cum filled him halfway. It was long and enjoyable it took three hours before Noctis came inside him. It began to slowly drip out of him both exhausted and tired went up to bed. Cuddling close near each other both fell asleep.


	11. Gladnis! Werewolf x Vamp AU!

Thump...thump

my heart beated, my body felt warm, and I felt at ease. My chest slowly rising and falling with each breath I took. I look around sensing something not good. I sent Noctis and Prompto back to the den.

"We cannot just leave you here alone!" Prompto whined.

"Let's go back to the den Prompto." Noctis says. "I trust you can get back to the den safely." Noctis says.

Both Noctis and Prompto headed back to the den safely. I glance around not spotting anything. The hairs on my back begin to stand up.

"Whose out there?!" 

A pair of red eyes peers from a tree branch. The figure jumps from the tree landing on his feet.

"Oh it's another filthy bloodsucker."

"That is not nice to say to someone you just met." He adjusts his glasses.

Wait glasses? I thought vampire's eyesight was supposed to be excellent. 

"Who are you? Where are you from?!"

"Ah I see... an interrogation." He clicks his tongue.

"Answer my questions or else I will tear you to shreds."

"My name is Ignis Scientia pleased to be of acquaintance. I am an orphan from London. I was taught at a young age how to be a butler." Ignis fills me in with details.

"Hmm... I see.."

"You are?" Ignis questions me.

"Gladiolus Amicitia." 

"Nice to meet you Gladiolus." Ignis hums.

"You do know vampires are not allowed here right?" I questioned him.

"Unfortunately no I did not know." Ignis sighed. "Is there a way to be welcomed somewhere where you are not?" Ignis raised a brow.

"At a price you can be welcomed to our den." 

"Oh really?" He paused. "How?"

"Follow me." 

I led him far out of the woods no where near the den. He wouldn't be able to find it even if he tried. I led him to my home grabbing the keys out of my pocket I opened the door.

"Is this your place?" He looked around.

"Do not make a mess or I will be pissed off."

"Okay I see at ease." He smiled.

"So for one to be welcomed to the pack even as a vampire there is this thing we have to do. You may not like it at all." I informed him.

"Just do it I can tell you will have to bite me to turn me." Ignis is blunt.

"Alright I warned you it will not be pretty." 

I turn into my werewolf form it hurts a lot. I let out a couple of whimpers to hold back the pain. I bare my teeth and he does not move. I bite his neck hard injecting the venom in his system he thrashes for a little while. I take my teeth off his neck. He bleeds only a little bit before it heals shut. I lick my lips before transforming back into human form completely naked.

"Damn." Ignis moves his specs down to near the end of his nose. "Where can I buy a body like that?"

"Stop looking at me!" 

"Um.." Ignis goes to the couch.

I rush to my bedroom putting on a change of pajama clothes. I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"You know I did not mention this earlier, but I am gay."

My heart begins to beat faster it feels like it will pop out of my chest. I open the door tossing some pajama pants at him. My face red still.

"Bathroom down the hall to your right." I close my bedroom door again.

This is the only room in my apartment. I get him a air mattress that I have had since Prompto and Noctis last crashed here. I set it near the closet door filling it with air. I hear the bathroom door open and him setting his clothes on the couch. He knocks on the bedroom door. He looks to be sweating.

"I have an air mattress for you that you can sleep on." I pointed to the nicely made air mattress. "Goodnight."

I crawl into bed. I hear him crawl on the air mattress. I also hear him cover up and I turn off the light. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Shuffle shuffle shuffle

I wake out of my sleep at midnight to feet moving around. I see red eyes looking at me.

"I am parched." Ignis states.

"Come here bloodsucker." 

Shuffle shuffle shuffle

He stands right next to my bed. I sit up turning on the light; I still notice him sweating. I move the hair from my neck putting it up with a hair piece. His eyes change to a different red.

"Come sit on the bed." I pat a spot next to me.

He crawls into the bed in exactly that spot. I crane my neck.

"Eat." Those were words I would come to regret.

Ignis' fangs slowly slide out from his mouth. Piercing my flesh as it stings. He begins to drink my blood and suddenly I become aroused. He pulls his head back the fangs sliding out of my neck.

"Endorphins are immediately triggered once a vampire drinks from them." Ignis informs me. "I am sorry."

His face turns red.

"I will be back." I get up grabbing a towel. 

I leave the room heading to my attached bathroom. I turn on the water it is warm. It trickles down my body. My member still stiff. God damn vampire. I begin to stroke it gently. The first thing that comes to mind when I begin to stroke it faster is accidentally Ignis. Though I do not care. Ignis pokes his head in the bathroom.

"Do you need some assistance?" Ignis voice came through.

"Get over here." I grumbled. "It's all your fault."

Ignis comes in stripping down his clothes too. He opens the shower door joining in with me. 

"I have never done this before, but my apologies if it hurts." Ignis states.

His mouth wraps around my member. I let out a gasp of excitement. Ignis continues to bob his head up and down the whole thing. Going faster and faster I run a hand softly through his hair. He seems to have stopped sweating. I begin to pant and moan.

"Ignis go faster." I demanded.

Ignis proceeds to go faster. The water trickling down our bodies.  I am so close I can feel it.

"Ignis I am-" 

Though I forgot he can read my thoughts. So I keep thinking about how close I am. When a load of my cum goes into his mouth and he swallows the whole thing. He washes my body though I can tell he is hard too now. 

"Here let me fix that." 

I gently get down on my knees. The water trickling down my body cleaning off the body soap. I pop my mouth onto Ignis' member bobbing my head up and down. Ignis reaches behind him turning off the shower. He pulls my mouth back and picks me up. He leans me over the counter of the bathroom sinking. He reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out a twelve ounce of lube that was just in there. Prompto probably left it here that one night I heard him snooping around. Ignis opens the lube pouring it down on my ass. He positions himself correctly and enters me. It does not hurt as much as I thought. Ignis pounds into me fastly. Hitting my prostate I let out a moan. Ignis cums inside of me. We take another shower to clean up our mess. We go to the bed after we dry off and cuddle together naked. We fall back to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
